


Defender

by kazorashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5986 - Freeform, F/M, Other characters will show up but they're not too important, Protective Gokudera Hayato, Protective Miura Haru, Slow Burn, So they're in the same class, They're the smartest people in their group, gokuharu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazorashi/pseuds/kazorashi
Summary: "Apologize to Gokudera-san right now!" It's those words that save him. Out of everyone in the world to defend his honor... Gokudera is surprised that it's Haru.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post this anyways and hope for the best. Lol.

"It's not like I want to be in the same class with you either." Hayato rolls his eyes and mumbles this under his breath. It's their second year of high school and this time, Haru has transferred into Namimori High. Everyone was excited when they found out (except for Tsuna and Hayato) and dismayed to find out she wasn't in their class. Out of all the luck in the world, she happens to be in _his_ class. Just those two...

Together.

Haru had complained about it while Hayato wondered who the hell he must have pissed off in his past life. Unfortunately, as fate would have it, not only were they in class together, but Tsuna and the others were in the class farthest away. That was more depressing for Haru. Hence why she was complaining while walking beside him.

"But Gokudera-san, it's possible to switch classes, right?" She pouts and folds her arms across her chest. To the Storm Guardian's reluctant surprise, Haru actually looks good in their uniform. She looks like the ideal student. With her uniform pressed from the early morning, there's not a wrinkle in sight. Haru is the perfect image of a Japanese high school student. Dressed in their navy skirt and blazer, her white colored shirt pops out with its cleanliness and almost sparkles. Her red second year ribbon is tied perfectly, just as her hair is done nicely. Haru's long black hair is straightened and left down, something he finds weird.

Unbeknownst to Haru, many other people look their way. Hayato can only guess it's because of how _he_ looks. Everything about him screams _delinquent_ and _troublemaker_. He wears black jeans, his white shirt is un-tucked with no tie, his blazer placed on sloppily, and earring, bracelets, and rings cover him all around. Truly, he is a sight to behold. Not that anyone in this school didn't know. It was only Haru who was surprised by his choice of clothing. She reprimanded him for it but shrugged it off nonetheless.

"Yeah, they're not going to do it if there's no real reason to change classes." He tells her in a monotone voice. Haru purses her lips at this and adds an extra bounce in her step to come in front of the younger teen, halting him in his movements. Green eyes look down to Haru and narrow with annoyance. It increases when Haru folds her arms across her chest.

"But I _do_ have a real reason." She insists, a little bratty. "I want to be with everyone else. Not just you." She says this in such a matter-of-fact tone that Hayato can't help but smirk. Leaning forward, he grows amused by how Haru doesn't back up. Instead, she sizes him up. Hayato finds it a bit hilarious, considering how much smaller she is compared to him.

"Good luck with that." He tells Haru and side steps around her, entering the class. He doesn't have to face Haru to know that she has rolled her eyes before following him inside.

"Geez Gokudera-san!" She complains and follows him to his seat. She invites herself to the one next to him, much to his slight annoyance. "Would it kill you to be a little bit more supportive in my endeavors?" She asks with a pout. It annoys him a little more because she actually looks a bit cute doing so. He shakes his head of those thoughts.

"Let me think..." He fakes, tilting his head as if considering. "Yeah, yeah I think it _would_ kill me." He answers her with a wolfish grin. Haru gives him a blank stare before kicking his chair, causing the Storm Guardian to almost fall out. She laughs at this. "Hey!" He snaps at her while rearranging himself. "Watch it woman! I could have broken something. And do you see what I mean now?! You could have killed me!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby Gokudera-san." She _tsk_ 's at him. Hayato gasps at that.

"Did you just click your tongue at me stupid woman!?" He growls and leans in close in hopes to intimidate her. Haru, unaffected, copies his action and sneers.

"And if I did?" She challenges. Despite their tones, the corner of their lips are turned upward. Together, the two continue to stare at each other, arguing with their eyes. Haru is not aware of the looks her classmates give them nor can she hear the little whispers surrounding them. Hayato can and it irks him.

_"Gokudera-kun is so handsome but he's scary."_

_"I hear he's a genius."_

_"Someone like that is a bad image to this school."_

_"How can a guy like that be number one?"_

_"He's broken so many girl's hearts."  
_

_"Someone like him is detestable."_

Hayato doesn't let his classmates words affect him, his exterior oblivious to their words. Instead of paying them any attention, he focuses everything he has onto Haru. A sense of thankfulness settles in for a moment and he's almost glad for her existence in the classroom. If she wasn't there, he was sure that he would be going off on the entire classroom by now. ' _They lucked out this year.'_ Thinks Hayato as he feigns interest in whatever Haru is complaining about to him now.

Soon, the bell rings. It signals that class has started and their teacher walks in. He's a strict looking guy. The usual hair-losing, glasses wearing, tight suit kind. Just the sight of him makes Hayato's blood boil and when the teacher locks eyes with him, the feeling looks to be mutual. The man gives Hayato a bit of snide look, one filled with contempt and disapproval. Green eyes roll to the back of its head. ' _Here we go.'_ Hayato tells himself as the teacher begins to take roll.

Going down the list of names, Haru is called before him. The petite high school student nearly jumps from her seat but recovers. Slight giggles go around the room at this and Haru has the decency to blush a bit. Shaking off her nerves, she begins. "My name is Miura Haru. I like hanging out with friends and having an adventure every day." Hayato can't help but to raise an amused brow at this. "I don't like being away from the one I like," the Storm Guardian rolls his eyes, "and I really, really, _really_ love cake! Also, I previously went to Midori High School so if anyone needs help, I'll be glad to be of assistance." She brings a nervous hand to the back of her head. "Although, unfortunately... Math isn't my strong point so I can't help you there. Heh heh..." Grinning, she finishes her introduction and everyone in the class claps their hands with joy.

When Haru begins to sit down, she locks eyes with him and flashes him a grin. _I did good?_ He shrugs his shoulders in response. _'_ _You did alright.'_ Haru does a secret fist pump to herself and as annoying as it is, Hayato's lips twitch at that. He covers his mouth so he won't laugh out loud.

_'Stupid woman...'_ He thinks to himself before clearing his throat. It's not too much longer before it's his turn to introduce himself. He doesn't bother to stand up. Hayato just sits there and raises his hand before saying only his name. It's quiet after that and many of the students whisper amongst themselves. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Haru frown at him. She leans over slightly.

"Gokudera-san, that's not good enough." She whispers softly enough for only him to hear. "You also have to say what you like and don't like. Things like those. Hahi, haven't you ever done a proper introduction before?" He gives a Haru a blank stare before just shrugging his shoulders. The frown on her face deepens greatly as she turns her head towards the front. She's a bit surprised to see their teacher give him such a spiteful look. When she finally looks around them, Haru is quick to take note of everyone else's displeased facial features.

Without thinking, she stands up again and slams her hands onto the table. "U-Um!" She stutters. Very, very loudly. Hayato looks at her like she's grown a second head.

_'What is she doing?'_ He thinks to himself, slightly baffled by Haru's spontaneity.

"I'll do Gokudera-san's introduction!" Haru offers loudly. Said boy next to her is rendered speechless as he just sits there and blinks. Everyone else does so too, the teacher included. When it looks like he's about to decline her offer, Haru speaks in rapid fire. "You see, Gokudera-san is just a very shy individual to begin with, so he doesn't really like doing these kind of things. But luckily, he and I are friends and I know a lot about him to do his introduction! Won't you let me do it this once? Spare him this one time? Pleeeease?" She ends her dialogue with a stare of a kicked puppy.

Her look makes the teacher uncomfortable and the adult squirms in his spot. Despite this, he lets Haru do it one time.

"Hahi! Thank you!" She smiles victoriously and glances at her companion. He spares her an irritated look and instead lets her do her thing. A feeling of anticipation fills him for a moment, and he's curious as to what she could possibly say about him. "His name is Gokudera Hayato." She cheerfully introduces. "He dislikes almost everything and likes Tsuna-san a lot!"

Granted that was the truth, the way she says it makes it seem like something it's not. Girls around him whisper in earnest and Hayato gives Haru a look of frustration. She chooses to ignore it and continues. "He's really talented at the piano too!"

_'How does she know that?'_ He wonders, taken aback. Hayato knows he hasn't told her. Takeshi's face pops up all of a sudden and then he scowls. _'I smell a rat. ...or a damn mutt.'_ Feeling slight betrayed, he continues to listen to Haru.

"Also! Gokudera-san is really smart! ...not as smart as me though." She adds seriously. Hayato can feel a vein forming on his forehead as he crosses his arms over his chest. He can hear some students chatter a little warm heartily at this though. Something he finds... Strange, but not entirely unpleasant. Haru continues. "And though he's a bit impatient," that was as nice as she was going to get about his bad attitude, "Gokudera-san is very, very reliable. If he says he'll do something, then he'll do it!" Hayato's green eyes widen at that. He watches at how Haru faces him, a silly grin on her face. "I know this very well because when I really need him, he's there for me."

_"EEEHHHHH?!"_ Is the sound of the students (mainly the girls) in the classroom. There are a few boys who dare shoot Hayato a smirk which he vehemently ignores. A fierce blush threatens to spread across his cheeks as he keeps a close eye on Haru. She's looking at him with such admiration and respect, it causes a little stir in his chest. A stir, though small, is very, very warm and fills his heart. Her gray eyes are clear, as if she's trying to convey something to him.

_This is what I truly think._

That's the kind of feeling he gets from her right now. Before he can really read into it though, she turns her head back to the teacher who looks slightly...unsure about her introduction concerning the silver haired teen. "Anyways, please take care of Gokudera-san!" Bowing, she sits down and grins. Hayato catches her side glance and she giggles at that.

"That was unnecessary." He whispers and turns ahead to face the board. The teacher continues with roll call and the student after him begins their introduction. There's still quiet chatter concerning him but Hayato detects that it's students who were, at first discontent with him, are now filled curiosity. When looking around, there are a few stares he returns. Mostly girls who shoot him a smile before looking away. There was one guy who met his stare back and just did a nod. _'They're not like before.'_ He notes. It's a quick change from their perspective of him earlier. All the nasty remarks that were said earlier have disappeared and Hayato's can't help but feel that everyone suddenly see's him in a different light.

Looking at Haru's side profile, she just smiles in her seat and lightly taps her nails against the flat surface of her desk. She's humming to herself, completely oblivious to the sudden positive shift of their classmates attitude towards him. Something he knows is completely her fault.

And he doesn't mind.


	2. The Little Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Apologize to Gokudera-san right now!" It's those words that save him. Out of everyone in the world to defend his honor... Gokudera is surprised that it's Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!

It's all Haru's fault.

And he minds it.

A lot.

"For _fucks_ sake!" Sneers Hayato as he harshly tugs his arm away from a girl in the middle of a busy hallway. She's from their class and is the leader of the "popular" girl group. Her long, sandy blonde hair is curled and she wears make up that, he admits, brings out her sky blue eyes. With fair skin and a 10/10 for her body, she's easy on the eyes. So many boys in the school like her, she's like the new Kyoko. Unfortunately for her, she likes Hayato who doesn't like her at all. "I don't know how many times in how many fucking languages that I have to tell you! I'm **_not_ **taking you out on a date!" His dark green eyes sharpen at her.

Unfortunately for him, she doesn't mind it. In fact, she surprises him by giggling. "Playing hard to get, are we?" She teases with a playful wink. "It's okay, I'm patient when it comes to love." She laughs at the look of disgust that plays on Hayato's face.

"Leave me the hell alone you annoying pest." Growls Hayato, not relenting on his defense. The girl, named Sana, just smiles happily.

"That won't work on me. If Haru-chan can keep up with you, then I have a chance too!" Sana leans over to press a kiss on his cheek but is greatly evaded. The Storm Guardian roughly grabs her shoulders and pushes her away from him.

" ** _Fuc_ _—_** "

"Gokudera-san!" Haru's voice booms from the other end of the hallway. Looking over Sana's shoulders, he can see Haru with a stack of notebooks in hand. It looks like she's struggling to carry them, with the way they seem to shake at the top. Despite that, she marches her way over to him quickly. "Geez! How many times do I have to tell you?! You have to treat ladies with more gentleness than that!" She scolds him as she places herself in between them, as if protecting the blonde. He gapes at her.

"Are you serious right now?" He scowls at the older girl. "She's the one who was coming onto me! Ugh, whatever." Hayato, on instinct, grabs more than half the stack Haru is carrying into his arms. Sana notices that and gives a playful pout. He ignores her. "Where are you taking this shit?" He asks the ravenette instead. Haru rolls her eyes at the obscene language Hayato oh so loves to use.

"To the teacher's room, to give to Tanaka-sensei." She answers with a huff. The very name of their homeroom teacher makes the Italian-born wrinkle his nose. He's the one who let Haru do his introduction on the first day. Despite this and getting a little less than half the classroom to warm up a bit to him, their teacher Tanaka never quite approved of Hayato. More especially so when it seemed like his relationship with Haru was quite...

Close.

The pale teen shakes his head from these thoughts. "Here, have this back." He says as he hands the notebooks back to Haru.

"Gokudera-san!?" She squeals at the heaviness that came back with the extra weight added back on. She shoots him a glare. "What do you think you're doing?!" She grinds her teeth, a funny sight for someone who still looks like a grade-A student. A little smirk finds its way onto his face.

"I'm giving you the books back."

"You can't just help me and then take back your help!" Argues Haru as she wobbles to keep straight. Hayato chuckles at that and watches as Haru gives Sana, who is still there, a pleading look. Sheepishly, the girl bows before wordlessly walking away. "Hahi?!" Gasps Haru, as if she couldn't believe that just happened. "But that look always works on the girls in Midori!" She mumbles under her breath.

Hayato laughs at her predicament. "Now what are you going to do, stupid woman?" He mocks, crossing his hands over his chest.

The girl in question narrows her eyes dangerously at the insult. "I'll tell Tsuna-san." She threatens. Promise is laced within her venomous tongue and it forces Hayato to falter. The Storm Guardian fidgets in his spot before he grudgingly takes back most of the notebooks. Haru looks triumphantly at him. "I'm glad that you quickly came to see it my way." Hayato only scowls, causing her to snicker.

"Shut up." He mumbles as the two walk down the corridor. In all honesty, he wouldn't put it pass Haru to _not_ tell Tsuna. She was stupid, but man, she was a stupid woman who always kept her word. "You're so annoying." He informs her with a snap.

"And yet here you are, still carrying those notebooks. Tut tut, Gokudera-san." Haru gives him a fake, cheesy smile before throwing her head back to laugh. Hayato grumbles some more.

Before long, the two make it to the teacher's office. Haru enters first, an extra prep in her step. "Tanaka-seeeennnnsssseeeiiii!" She cheers, greeting the old man with a bow. Tanaka looks up from his desk and smiles.

"Miura-san." He greets politely. Hayato watches as Haru walks with ease towards the teacher. His own steps are followed with hesitation and trepidation. The teenage boy did not miss the sharp look Tanaka shot his way the moment he entered the room. Ignoring his presence, Hayato follows Haru and places the books on his desk with a loud thud. Tanaka ignores him and looks only at his companion. "How has your day been?" He asks, genuinely interested.

Haru brightens at him. "It's been great! I'm getting along with all my classmates and making new friends every day!" She soon goes into a long dialogue of herself. Rolling his eyes, Hayato waits for her to finish so that they could hurry up and get out of there. Don't get him wrong, Hayato would leave without her but having Haru near is his defense from all the other girls who try to approach him.

This benefits him.

"Haru-chan!" Calls several voices from the main door. She turns her head and see's her friends from the class next door. Two girls and a guy with pretty faces. The one closest to the door waves a hand for her to come over. "Come, come!" Says the girl, her hair a fiery red with calming blue eyes. Haru nods just once before politely ending her conversation with Tanaka.

Haru glances up at Hayato and smiles. "Coming?" She asks, ever so chipper. Hayato rolls his eyes but nods nonetheless.

"Oh, Gokudera..." Tanaka interrupts the two before they have a chance to walk away. "I need to speak to you about something real quick." The teacher looks at him with cold, calculating eyes. Hayato clenches his fists together tightly, tensing up. "Go on ahead, Miura-san. It won't take long." He assures Haru who Hayato notes is looking at him with worried eyes. All the teenage boy does is nod his head to her once.

"I'll catch up." He drawls out lazily. Hayato watches as Haru gives him huge smile before running out. Once she is out of earshot, Hayato's eyes turn stony as he looks at Tanaka. "What do you want old man?" Growling, the teenager is already high on the offense. Tanaka scoffs, taking his glasses off and wiping them. He takes his time, going about it slow and steady. This rises the annoyance he is already feeling. Tapping his foot, Hayato speaks through clenched teeth. " _Well?_ "

Tanaka, placing the glasses on his face, sighs and shakes his head. "As a teacher, it is my duty to look out for my students. And I'm worried..." He trails off.

"What? Worried that I'll make you look bad?" Hayato finishes for him. A smirk spreads on his face. "Worried that I'll give your class a bad rep?" Hayato taunts him. "Look here, I already knew that you and I weren't going to get along. How unlucky it must be for you be stuck with someone like me."

"Indeed." Tanaka agrees, much to Hayato's surprise. Furrowing his brows, the Storm Guardian gives the teacher a wary look. He didn't expect the old fart to agree so readily.

 _'So then why...'_ Wonders Hayato with confusion.

"But you see, Gokudera... It's not me I'm worried about." Tanaka informs him slowly. His old, aging hands gather together on top of his desk and leans forward. There's a look in his eyes that makes Hayato feel uneasy. After a few more moments of silence, Tanaka continues. "It's Miura-san."

Hayato blinks. "What?" Now, he's more confused than ever. Not believing Tanaka, Hayato inquires more about it. "Why are you worried about that stupid woman? She's literally your ideal student." Hayato shakes his head. "Probably your best student in that stupid class." Tanaka nods his head.

"That's exactly my point. Miura-san is Namimori High's top student... Well, secondly if we're talking academically." The disdain Tanaka says this with almost makes Hayato smile. He's also proud of it, if not a little smug. While Haru is the best through and through, it's himself that holds the top spot in school. Also second in the nation. "But she is a good girl. Which is why," continues the elderly man, "it worries me that she might be hanging out with the wrong... Crowd, you can say." The teacher's beady little eyes sharpen while Hayato narrows his eyes.

"What... Do you mean?" His voice comes out unsteady, maybe even a little hesitant. "She hangs out with everyone. She's friends with literally everyone." Insists Hayato, trying to halt the rising sense of alarm forming inside him. The cold stare that Tanaka holds him with makes him feel rooted in his spot. It feels like he can't go anywhere and Tanaka knows this. _'Why the hell do I feel this way?'_ He asks himself, feeling vulnerable and hating every second of it.

"I know." Answers Tanaka, his stance still the same. "But there is a particular individual she spends a lot of time with. Someone who she invests more time in than anyone else." The old man gives out a tired sigh. "I'm just afraid that student would be a bad influence on her."

Hayato feels like he's been doused with ice cold water. Taking an uneasy gulp, the pale skin boy clenches his fists. "Yeah? And why would you think that?" The teenage boy feels red, hot anger flow through his very veins. "I'm sure that Haru can handle things herself." Seethes Hayato.

Tanaka feigns a sympathetic smile. "While that may be true, I don't think other students will agree. It'd be such a shame if they took things the wrong way." Hayato bristles at that and before he can yell anything at the teacher, a hand smaller than his tugs on his sleeve. Turning around, green eyes meet with warm, silver ones.

He's greeted with a frown from Haru.

"What's up?" He asks, taking deep breaths so that she won't catch onto his anger. "I thought you were going to wait with your friends?" He motions to the three students who were still standing by the door.

Haru rolls her eyes. "I _was_." She answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "But when I insisted that we wait for you, they got weird and brushed me off." Immediately, Hayato looks over at the door to find Haru's 'friends.' They notice him staring their way. One of the girls flinches at his gaze while the other shifts on her feet, uncomfortable. The boy that is with them gives Hayato a little glare before ushering the girls away, him following close behind. The girl with red hair and blue eyes, who flinched, looks back and forth between Haru and Hayato.

"Haru, are you coming?" She asks, more meek than Hayato has ever seen her be before.

In reply, Haru turns her head and pouts. "Yeah, but I want to wait for Gokudera-san." Something about that sentence warms his heart but he ignores it the moment the redhead purses her lips.

"Well... Whatever, we'll go on ahead." That said, she continues after the other two students. Haru's pout grows deeper at the clear annoyance she heard in her friend's voice before turning to Hayato and Tanaka.

"Are you done talking with Gokudera-san, Tanaka-sensei?" Asks Haru with a chipper voice. Hayato can tell it's forced though, the smile she has doesn't reach her eyes.

Tanaka chuckles. "Of course." The teacher smiles at Haru gently, much to Hayato's disgust. He must have caught the younger man's look because Tanaka narrows in on him. "Remember Gokudera, about what I said. It's best to keep that in mind." That said, the bifocal man's attention goes to the notebooks that are on his desk.

The unease in Hayato grows as he gives a wordless nod to the teacher and quickly turns to leave. Haru follows after him, a little skip in her step. "So Gokudera-san," begins Haru as the two make their way back to class, "what did you and Tanaka-sensei talk about?" The Italian teen grumbles, the teacher's words lingering in his head as he thinks to how sudden Haru's 'friends' changed when she insisted to wait for him. "Helloooo?" Haru waves her hand in front of his face, trying to catch Hayato's attention. "Earth to Gokudera-san? Are you listening to me?"

Hayato just continues to grumble, a sour look showing on his face. Haru smiles, knowing exactly what to say to catch his attention. Clearing her throat, she speaks in a voice loud enough that even a couple of people look their way. "U.M.A's don't exist."

Hayato snaps out of his stupor and begins yelling, a vein appearing on his forehead. "What did you just say, stupid woman!?" Haru throws her head back and laughs at his reaction. Growling, he reaches a hand out to Haru's cheek and pinches it.

Hard.

"Ouch!" Slapping Hayato's hand away, Haru rubs her left cheek. Now it's the Storm Guardian's turn to laugh. With every intention to mock her, Hayato finds that Haru is, instead, smiling very warmly to him. "There." She giggles. "That's better."

"What are you on about, huh?" Asks Hayato, his brow raised in curiosity.

"You look better when you're happy." Is all she says before grinning. Hayato pauses, his mind going blank. It takes him a moment or two to process exactly what Haru had said.

 _'Wh-What?'_ He thinks, suddenly feeling flustered. It's not long before his cheeks grow pleasantly warm and he desperately fights it off. He doesn't like the way Haru is making him feel. It's warm and kind of soft and something he's really not used to feeling from her. The hot-headed teen grinds his teeth together in embarrassment. "S-Stop saying weird things, you stupid woman!" He snaps at her before stalking away.

"Ah, Gokudera-san?! Wait up!" Haru hurriedly tries to catch up to him. Hayato tries his best to ignore her but it becomes futile since the two start arguing. Despite what it may look like to other people, it is more out of fun than it is of trying to hurt each other's feelings. But it's thanks to Haru, herself, that Hayato's mood is improved throughout the rest of the day. He even forgets about the conversation he shared earlier with Tanaka.

Just for today, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm just writing randomly at this point, smh. Lol. Thank you for reading, leave a review and tell me what you think!


	3. The Only Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Apologize to Gokudera-san right now!" It's those words that save him. Out of everyone in the world to defend his honor... Gokudera is surprised that it's Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for tuning in for chapter three

"Haru-chan, your hair is so pretty today!" Compliments Hitomi, one of the girls from their class as everyone enjoys their lunchtime. She's a stocky kind of girl, with dark brown hair going just past her shoulders. She's a shy individual, the kind that is attracted to people who are out going like Haru. However, she's one of the few students that Hayato finds bearable.

_Just_ barely.

Which doesn't say much because the only other person Hayato finds bearable is Haru.

Hayato, who has the unfortunate circumstance of sitting next to said girl, is annoyed by the other boys and girls that surround her desk. Today, she decided to curl her hair to "change it up" as she so claims. Hayato doesn't tell Haru that he saw her this morning and how the disappointment on her face was so evident when Tsuna didn't acknowledge the difference about her. Instead, the brunet focused all of his attention toward her friend, Kyoko.

_'If they can even be called friends at this point.'_ Hayato tells himself as he leans back on his chair, one foot on his desk. The Italian mafioso isn't blind. Ever since the start of the school year, Haru has been growing a little more and more distant with the other members of the Vongola Famiglia. To be fair, though, it's not really her fault. He knows that she tries to hang out with them but Haru has become the vice president of their student council so she has a lot of duties to uphold. Haru was also their class representative, she had signed up for gymnastics again, and was ranked #2 in their grade (just under him). She was also, very popular in their class and throughout the entire school, with a lot of people wanting to befriend her. Haru, the ever kind girl she was, always tried to make time for the friends in her class, as well as from others.

Being together for just under two months has forced Hayato acknowledge some things he never would have bothered to try to know about her. Like, how Haru is actually a really hard worker. She's kind and considerate of those who need help and is a very dedicated individual, always keeping her word when she means it. She is also a very studious person and is more than the air-headed girl he thought she was before. Hayato spares a glance her way and see's one random classmate attempt to get close to her.

"You know Miura-chan, maybe you and I can get together later and study by ourselves." The outlandish comment comes from an admittedly good looking student from their class. He gives Haru a foxy smile which she doesn't acknowledge.

"Sorry, I have plans later today with the student council. Maybe another time?" She smiles cheerily at him before giving her attention to Hitomi and the others. The guy deflates and dejectedly walks back to his desk. The silver haired teen snorts in satisfaction and humor, a smile teasing the corner of his lips.

_'Maybe she's still that air-head.'_ Laughing to himself, Haru catches the sound and looks at Hayato.

"What's so funny, Gokudera-san?" Asks Haru, leaning towards his desk from hers. The teen in question watches as a few people around her give him a side glance before returning to their seats as well. He frowns a bit then.

"It's... Nothing." He replies, though hesitant. "Geez, stop bothering me and leave me alone. Stupid woman." He mumbles under his breath so that she, and anyone else, won't hear him. Haru pouts at that and before she can say anything to him, Hitomi asks if she is free to go to karaoke with everyone after her duties. Haru's soft, gray eyes light up with delight and immediately agrees.

"Gokudera-san, want to come too?" Asks Haru, once again, giving her attention to her seatmate. The boy tenses at the question, shifting slightly in his seat to get more comfortable. When he sees Haru, he can tell that she means no ill-will for him. It actually seems like she really wants him to come. However, a cough from another girl by Haru's side catches his attention. Hayato grows hyper aware of the stares that his classmates give him. All filled with uncertainty and reluctance.

Though it seems like their class has slowly started to accept him, it's times like this which remind Hayato that that's really not the case.

Sighing, he shakes his head. "No, I'm good. I'll be out with Juudaime and the others." Haru freezes up at the title he uses for Tsuna. Her cheerful (and hopeful) demeanor fades a bit, her smile growing smaller. Wordlessly, she nods that she understands and turns away.

He can't help but feel a little bad for her, mentioning his boss when he knows what happened earlier. _'Maybe... That was a little bit of a low blow.'_ He thinks, his eyes unwavering from the girl beside him. For the remainder of the lunch period, Haru chats animatedly with their classmates but it's only Hayato who knows that she's forcing herself to stay happy. Knowing that he was the cause of it...

Leaves a dirty taste in his mouth.

:::::::

During free period, before anyone can snatch Haru's attention, Hayato asks for her to meet her a little ways outside the classroom. Picking a hallway that's not overly crowded, he has Haru wait for a moment. He can see the question in her eyes, wondering why he has pulled her away. Shuffling his feet and clearing his throat, Hayato sucks in a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He breathes out, the words feeling foreign on his tongue.

"Hahi?!" Exclaims Haru, definitely feeling shocked. Embarrassed by her reaction, a tiny blush forms on his face. Soon, Haru grins. "Say that again, Gokudera-san? I don't think I heard that right!" She teases, giggling.

"Grr..." Clenching his fists, Hayato feels his ire already rising. He takes a moment to breathe in and out before focusing onto her again. "I... Am not going to say it again." He boldly states. Rolling her eyes, Haru can't help but to laugh quietly. Clasping her hands behind her back, the older girl leans forward, closer towards her friend.

"And what, pray tell, made the big, bad Gokudera-san apologize to little ol' me?" Questions Haru, curious. Hayato glances away, unsure of what he should tell her. Luckily enough for him, though, Haru is a perceptive girl and remembers their slight conversation from lunch time. "Don't tell me that you're apologizing to me for hanging out with Tsuna-san and the others?" She asks with disbelief.

Hayato replies with a tiny flinch.

"Oh, Gokudera-san. It's okay. Y-You don't have to apologize for that." She assures him, raising her hands and waving them before her. "I know you would prefer to hang out with the others anyways." Her voice changes pitch near the end of her sentence. It tells the Storm Guardian that there is something else she wants to say.

"What is it?" He asks, prying a little bit. Haru gives him a nervous smile.

"It's just... Well, I just wish that..." As she talks, Haru happens to look out the window and abruptly stops speaking. A look of horror flashes on her face before she looks down to the floor. "Mmm..." She whines. Wondering what had made her show such a reaction in front of him, Hayato also looks out the window and _tsk's_ at the sight.

Down onto the playfield, Tsuna's class must be having P.E. and from where the two are standing, it gives them a clear view of how he is holding Kyoko's hand, the latter blushing at his touch. Even from afar, anyone could see the soft aura around them. The two look smitten with each other. While some part of Hayato is happy that the Juudaime is finally making a move on Kyoko, to search for his happiness, the other...

Verdant eyes slowly move to Haru who remains quiet. Her small figure looks even smaller and the hands she has now placed on her side, they're tightly closed and shaking. Hayato, not knowing how to approach her, scratches the back of his head nervously.

_'This is really awkward.'_ He gulps, coughing into a fist. "Umm..." He tries to begin and fails once he hears her sniffle.

Haru, afraid that she is making her friend uncomfortable, quickly brings a sleeve to wipe at the corner of her eyes. Looking up, she flashes him a smile. "We should get to class, huh?" She suggests, anything to rid the atmosphere that she is sure is suffocating him.

"Y-Yeah." He agrees. Giving a cheery sound of joy, Haru walks past him. "Wait..." He grabs at her wrist and turns her around. "Look, about earlier. I saw what happened when you tried to have Juudaime notice you." She cringes heavily at the memory from this morning. Hayato sighs. "I just... Look, I know we don't usually get along. But... Everyone in class is right."

"What do you mean?"

"Your hair..." He points to the curls that still look as tight as ever. "It does suit you. You should do it more often." He ends that sentence with a faint blush.

Haru's eyes widen and immediately, she feels deeply touched by Hayato's out-of-character response. Placing her free hand to her heart, she nearly swoons. "Oh, Gokudera-san... That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." He watches as Haru laughs and can't help but to smile too.

"That's better." He says out loud.

Confused, Haru tilts her head. "What's better?"

_'It's better when you're happy too.'_ He thinks of saying those words out loud but decides against it. Instead, he stuffs his hands in his pockets and begins to walk leisurely back to class. "Come on, stupid woman. Class is going to start soon." He calls back for her. It's a lie, they both know. Free period is at least in the half-way point. Haru frowns but shrugs her shoulders anyways, walking to match his pace. When beside him, she pokes his arm.

"Are you going to elaborate on that earlier?" She questions, poking him again.

"Keep poking me, and I'll pinch you again." Retorts the Storm Guardian.

Blowing a raspberry, Haru rolls her eyes and begins to scold him. "Geez, Stupidera. You really have a way with woman." She mocks. He chuckles.

"I don't see any woman." Teases Hayato. Haru replies with a smirk curling on the corner of her lips.

"You may call me stupid, but as far as I know, I'm the only one you acknowledge as a woman." She snickers at the sudden gobsmacked look that crosses Hayato's face. He then begins to stutter. Amused, Haru grins. "Oh? Cat got your tongue, Gokudera-san?" She flips her long hair while laughing evilly and walks ahead of her friend and enters the classroom first.

Rooted in his spot, Hayato stares at the spot where Haru disappeared into. He's in disbelief that Haru had made such a comeback at him and wracked his brains for any other given time he may have called a female a "woman." _'Let's see... Bianchi? ... No, no way. Chrome? No, I haven't called her a "woman" either. Shitt P?'_ Hayato wrinkles his nose at the thought. Yeah, he's never called her a woman either.

Just a freak.

_'Yuni? Anyone else I know? Sasagawa-san?'_ The thought of her somehow annoys the hot-headed young man and he shakes his head. _'No, she's just a bitch.'_

Hayato, after thinking about it for a good while, comes to the utter realization that Haru is right about him. He can feel a familiar heat on his face, coming to facts with what she had said. "Grr..." Assuming what he thinks is anger, Hayato stomps back inside class and is ready to tell her off.

Only, Haru is now crowded with students. Missing his chance, he goes to his seat, ignoring some strained looks that others stare at him with. As he plops down, he catches Haru glancing at him. It may just be him, but the smile she shows him seems a little brighter, a little warmer, and a little more sincere than the one she uses with their other classmates.

_Th-thmp._

The Italian born mafioso sighs. _'I'm just thinking too much.'_ Running a hand down his face, Hayato brings out his phone, doing his best to ignore the crowd beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Gokudera is beginning to have a soft spot for Haru!? Also, I previously changed the last chapter where he interacts with Sana. I made it so he does not address her as a "woman" at all and instead, a "pest." Lol.


	4. Just Give Me His Name!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Apologize to Gokudera-san right now!" It's those words that save him. Out of everyone in the world to defend his honor... Gokudera is surprised that it's Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling with the idea that this story is mainly all Gokudera's POV, not sure if I should also make some of it Haru's

"Gokudera-san! Good morning!" Haru greets him in the hallway with a cheery smile. The addressed young man flinches, her voice being unnecessarily loud this early. Growling, Hayato is about to make a sarcastic remark until he notices a slight tiredness that's in her eyes. Haru's hands are also filled with paperwork, no doubt from being in the student council. Her uniform, which is usually pressed so neatly, looks unusually wrinkled on the skirt part. That, and her long, black hair is tied into a messy bun this morning.

"You look like Hell." He states, raising a brow. Haru rolls her eyes before stifling a yawn.

"Shut up, that's rude Gokudera-san." She replies.

Chuckling, Hayato matches Haru's strides. "What happened to you anyway? You usually have more bite than that."

In response, she narrows her eyes a little. "That's a weird way for you to show concern about me, Gokudera-san. I'm almost touched." This makes them both laugh. After a moment, Hayato nudges the girl's elbow and she looks up at him, curious. Without words, he takes the paper work out of her arms and into his own. Surprised at his actions, Haru sighs but is grateful nonetheless. "Thank you." She whispers quietly, looking down at her fingers.

Finding this behavior odd, Hayato can't help but inquire her about it. "What's eating you today?"

A whine leaves her lips and she pouts. "It's the president. He's just so, so, so... So _**lazy**_!" She rants with a glare on her face. He's shocked by witnessing such a hostile reaction from her concerning someone who isn't, well, _him_. As if annoyed by the thought of the student president of their class, Haru scrunches up her face in anger. "He is always late to the meetings that _he_ calls us for, and today, when he demanded that we arrive at school early today, he didn't even show up! I still haven't seen him in fact. And he is always making poor Mako-chan do unnecessary things, things a secretary shouldn't have to do!"

Hayato listens as Haru goes off on their pretty lame president. _'Not my problem though.'_ He thinks, more than glad that he doesn't have the academic responsibilities that Haru has.

"—nd then I have to pick up all the slack because he's just so, ugh!" She slaps her forehead. "Honestly, it's not bad but I get so tired." Her voice drifts at the end but that's not what Hayato pays attention to.

"You do his work?" Asks the young man, a glare of his own beginning to show on his face. Haru wordlessly nods her head and looks at the pile in his hands. He catches where her gaze lands on and suddenly, the pile of papers seems heavier than usual. Looking down, he can see that the first sheet is filled with Haru's marks and handwriting, full of critical thinking and intense planning on her part. He can't imagine the rest. A vein pops on his forehead. _'Why I ought to...'_ Grinding his teeth, Hayato asks in a dark tone, "What is that fucker's name?"

Surprised, Haru shoots him a worried glance. "If I tell you, you can't hit him Gokudera-san. Violence isn't the answer."

He almost rolls his eyes.

Almost.

Instead, he gives her a "you're kidding me, right?" kind of look. The corner of the girl's lips twitch upward but she shakes her head, and remains firm in not giving him a name until he promises her that he won't hurt the guy. Unhappy with that, Hayato frowns. "Just tell me the bastard's name."

"No Gokudera-san. And we're here now so I'll take these," Haru takes the pile off his hands, "and I'll see you later in class, okay? Can you tell Tanaka-sensei that I'll be late because of student council duties? Thanks." Before he can reply, Haru closes the door on his face (using her foot), and leaves him standing there.

"Tch." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Hayato makes way to his class. Slamming the door open, he ignores how some of the students jump up in surprise. Green eyes scan the room and is gutted to find that Haru's quiet friend, Hitomi, has not yet arrived to class. _'So who else can I ask about that bastard?'_ His stare eventually lands on one of the very few people who have actually spoken to him since the beginning of the year.

And shudders.

It's Kitajima Sana.

More than anything, the silver haired teen does **not** want to speak with her. _'Approaching her will just give her the wrong idea.'_ Just the thought of what she would do makes Hayato feel annoyed. But then he remembers Haru's eyes and attitude this morning. He knows that she's being over worked. Clenching his fist, he calms himself down and decides to speak with the pretty student.

His feet land before her desk and Sana's sky blue eyes look up at him with wonderment. "G-Gokudera-kun?" She gasps, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Hayato scowls at that. He knows that she's beautiful and but seeing her react that way towards him just makes him angry.

_'Still...'_ Shoving down that feeling, Hayato asks her, "What's the name of our student council president?"

Sana tilts her head, confused. "Why?"

"I just want to ask him some questions." He lies.

Sana begins to tap the surface of her desk with her dainty nails and smiles at him. "I'll tell you if you take me on a date." She offers, grinning mischievously at him.

"Hell no." He turns to ask someone else and the person closest sees Hayato look their way. It's a male student but all he does is cough and looks away. When Hayato looks again, he's met with the same response, a group of girl even scurry out the classroom. _'You've got to be fucking kidding me.'_ Looking back at Sana, all he sees is a confident girl who blinks cutely up at him. There's an urge inside him that wants to turn away and decide that it's not worth it but...

_"Honestly, it's not bad but I get so tired."_

Cursing at himself, Hayato swallows his pride and nods once. "F-Fine," Sana brightens at that, "just give me the fucking name." Sighs the Storm Guardian.

The blonde girl squeals a bit in her seat and jumps up from her desk and goes to wrap her arms around him. Hayato dodges her easily, making the blonde girl pout. However, with a brightened mood, Sana urges for him to give her his number, which he reluctantly does, and confesses the name of the bastard that Haru works with and more. "His name is Watanabe Itona. He looks like he's a reliable class prez, but he's not really. Has the whole dark hair, glasses look going for him but what makes him stand out is that his eyes are a really pretty red. You can usually find him skipping out behind the school. He claims it's for 'duties' but anyone who's anyone knows it's just an excuse he uses not to be in class."

Hayato nods his head in understanding, glad that he received more than he asked for. "What's his class?"

"2-B." Sana answers with a little swoon.

_'So he's right next to us, good.'_ He grins maliciously before turning his attention back to the blonde female. She's staring back, looking at him with expectation. In the back of his head, he can hear Haru's voice scold him, telling him to always thank a "lady" whenever they do something for him. So, in a quiet voice, he murmurs a faint "thanks" to her. Sana bites her lower lip, trying to hold back on her joy.

"You're so welcome Gokudera-kun." She answers, running a hand down his forearm. A weird shiver crawls up his skin at that. Winking, she sits back down on her desk. Hayato turns away, a sour look on his face. Her touch unnerved him and he wasn't sure so sure if he liked it or not.

_'Whatever.'_ He tells himself before getting to his own seat. Soon enough, the school bells rings, signaling the beginning of class. Tanaka walks through the door and goes to the front of the class. He takes attendance and when it comes to Haru's name, there is no answer.

"Has anyone heard from Miura-san today?" The teachers asks. Students whisper among themselves and Hayato remembers the favor Haru asked of him this morning.

"She's doing student council stuff." He answers for her out loud. Everyone looks at Hayato at this point, Tanaka even narrowing his eyes. "She'll be back soon though." He finishes, hating the feel of all the eyes on him. It gives him a bad feeling. However, Tanaka just thanks the silver haired teen and continues with roll call. It's a little more quieter in the classroom after that, and Hayato thinks nothing of it. What he does find a bit strange is that a few students are still looking at him, glaring or just uncomfortable. He's left wondering why.

:::::::

He doesn't have to wonder for long.

During lunch period, when the silver haired teen is on his way to the roof to eat with Tsuna and the others, he happens to pass by a couple of students from his own class, talking with other people from a different one. They don't notice him, too immersed in their conversation. But he overhears what they're saying and stops dead in his tracks.

"That Gokudera-kun gets along really well with Haru-chan, doesn't he?" Says a male student. His name is Izuku, if Hayato's not wrong. A mediocre guy with dark green hair, light freckles, and in his opinion, there's really nothing special about him. The only thing that rubs him the wrong way is that he's overly friendly with Haru sometimes (and not for the right reasons, either).

_'Just seeing his face pisses me off.'_ Thinks the hot tempered guardian as he continues to listen in.

"Right, right. Isn't it weird?" Adds another boy, this one from the different class. Someone who Hayato recognizes is the red head girl from the class next to his. Haru once said that her name was Suzu.

Suzu nods her head in agreement with the others and rolls her pretty, blue eyes. "Honestly, I wonder why someone like Haru-chan hangs out with such a brute." She says, not knowing that her words cause some kind of infliction inside of Hayato. He clenches his hands tightly, his thin brows furrowing against his eyes. Growing angry, he begins to grind his teeth and is about ready to give them a piece of his mind until Izuku opens his mouth again.

"Do you think Haru-chan is being threatened by him?" He asks, sounding genuinely curious.

_'What?'_ He thinks his heart stops at the suggestion.

Suzu shakes her head. "No, I don't think Haru-chan is the type to be taken advantage of." Humming, she crosses her arms and frowns. "But... Birds of a feather flock together, or so the saying goes, right?" Suggests the girl. One of the other kids laugh.

"What are you even suggesting?" Asks another girl. Izuku gives Sana a strange look.

"Yeah, what are you trying to say about my cute, little, Haru-chan?" Inquires the green haired teen. Hayato's left eye twitches at his words.

Suzu shrugs. "I'm just saying. Those two seem chummy all the time together. Maybe we don't know Haru-chan as well as we thought." The others, mainly the girls, whisper among themselves.

"That... Would actually make a lot of sense." Says Shouto, another boy from his class. "So, you think the 'good girl' act is all just that? An act?"

A girl from the different class whines. "That would be awful. Gokudera is such a scary person in general, to think that Haru-chan would be like him makes me nervous." Suzu nods in agreement.

"Mm... Maybe it would be best to keep our distance from her for a while." She says. To Hayato's shock, everyone nods in agreement. Except Izuku, he glares a little at the group but ends up shrugging his shoulders.

The mafioso isn't sure what to do at this point. One part of him, an angry part, wants to pummel the boys (and yes, the girl) for agreeing so easily with Suzu, Haru's suppose 'friend.' Another part, one that's more worried than he would like to admit, thinks it's better to just leave the others alone.

For the time being, of course.

Slipping away unnoticed from his classmates, Hayato continues up to the roof. When he arrives, he is welcomed by the sight of his friends and people who he considers "family." He spends his time with them, eating and laughing, making jokes and reminiscing about good times. Hayato is even pleased to hear about embarrassing stories everyone has of Tsuna. But in the back corner of his mind, is the feeling that something is starting to go wrong. And all he can hear is the whispering of Tanaka's voice.

A bad influence.

The wrong crowd.

Invests so much time in him.

People taking things the wrong way because of him.

_Him._

And suddenly, it all clicks together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What clicks together?! Tell me Gokudera! Ahem, I don't like this chapter but I'm posting it. Today is my personal deadline, Thursday. Lol, I try to update every Thursday, I was actually falling behind. Anyways, lemme know what you think, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. Thanks for reading! Review and let me know what you guys think or what you hope for coming from this story!


End file.
